Tis the Season
by viper209n
Summary: Entries for the Livejournal Advent Drabble Challenge
1. Twinkle

Prompt : _Twinkle & the Cohens+1_

Kirsten had never been one for singing.

After all, who could imagine singing in Caleb Nichol's house?

("Or laughter?" Seth would add.

"Or eye contact?" Sandy chimed in.)

So leave it to her to fall in love with a boy who did musicals.

Sandy sang in the shower. Sang while he grilled. While he drove. Even his light snore was in tune.

So it was no surprise he enjoyed singing to his children.

Of course, once they were of age to know the phrase, 'Dad, shut up,' the fun was over. But before then, especially in womb, they belonged to him.

He walked into the Cooper-Roberts-Cohen house after a day of work. He dropped his briefcase in the foyer and made his way toward where he knew he would find Kirsten, the kitchen.

She was leaning on the counter, sipping on a smoothie Julie had made for her. Her eyes lit up at him as he came in. He smiled back but his eyes quickly moved to her extended belly.

Despite the kitchen being occupied by everyone, there was no hesitation as he bent down and lavished his unborn daughter with attention. He whispered a bit of baby talk as he left tiny kisses on his wife's belly.

Just as he was beginning to sing, Seth spoke up. "Dad, have some dignity!"

"Dignity is overrated, son," was Sandy's response as Kirsten ran her hand over his hair.

Seth scoffed before Summer asked. "Is that weird? Having so much attention on your stomach?"

Kirsten paused a moment to swallow her drink before answering quickly. "Well, you kind of get used to it. It's much weirder when a stranger comes up and touches your stomach as if they have some right. But, as far as Sandy goes, there's no point trying to stop him." She smiled lovingly at him as he started the second chorus of 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star.'

While Kirsten had never cared for singing, she did enjoy singing to her babies. Maybe it was the fact that infants weren't critical and wouldn't tell her how poorly she sang. Seth's favorite had been 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider' but Sophie's was 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star," which Kirsten and Sandy found quite appropriate. She was their little star, their surprise.

Kirsten smiled as Sophie's eyelids finally slid down to hide her baby blues. She slowly put her into her crib and settled her in.

With a final stroke of her cheek, Kirsten whispered, "Goodnight, my little wonder."

Seth walked into the kitchen to talk to his mother.

"Hey, Mom," he started quietly. Kirsten knew that tone and turned from her work at the coffee pot to look at her son.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I always thought Dad got his singing voice from his father." Seth had never spoken to his dad about the issue of his grandfather. He had always been afraid to breach the subject.

Kirsten understood Seth's feelings. She had never pushed for information about Sandy's father, accepting her husband's theory that there were something's about his past that she shouldn't know. She hated it but she accepted it. That was the line in Sandy's life that no one crossed.

But she did know the answer to this particular question. She listened for a moment as the elder Sophie sang to her granddaughter.

'_Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky,'_

"No, Seth. In fact, there are two things I love about your grandmother. Her son and her singing."

Just then, Sandy walked into the kitchen and kissed his wife on the head.

"She loves her," he mumbled against Kirsten's head.

Kirsten snorted, "Normally, people don't worry about their parents loving their grandchildren."

"Honey, we've never been normal."

"Yeah, I'm with Dad. Plus, she's not always that nice to me and I actually look Jewish. Who would think she'd be so accepting of something that looks like you?"

Sandy smirked while he poured coffee for everyone. Kirsten stared at Seth for a moment before adding, "Thanks, son."

Seth grinned before turning serious. "Dad, you left her unsupervised in there!"

"Of course not, Seth. Ryan has been watching her like a hawk since she first picked up her granddaughter." Sandy chuckled.

"Oh," Seth breathed in relief. Sandy took two cups into the living room, one for Ryan and one for his mother.

Seth and Kirsten were silent for a moment before Seth ventured a question. "So… if the Nana smokes and sings well, and Dad sings like her... it would be safe to say..."

"Seth Ezekiel…" Kirsten warned. She did not feel like having the pot debate with him right now. Not with the Nana in the house.

Seth was very concerned about being so far away from Sophie as she was growing up. So much so he almost didn't go East to school. But with much convincing from his family (difficult though it was for Sandy to tell Seth not to go to Berkeley), he set off for Rhode Island with Summer.

He was thankful that they lived in the cyber century and he could be there as Sophie went through her milestones without actually being there. The family conducted plenty of web chats and videotaped practically everything so Seth could see it unfold.

He found various ways to entertain his little sister, in ways that only Seth Cohen was capable of. His roommate, Barry, was majoring in theater and had access to all the props and costumes.

He helped Seth perform nursery rhymes, lullabies, and scenes from Disney movies, in very Seth Cohen ways.

"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" was turned into a rap while "Be Our Guest" from "Beauty and the Beast" became a superb Shakespearian act.

It was clear that Ryan had a special place in his heart for his little sister. She was the first person who he could honestly have a clean slate with. She grinned wide when she saw him simply because he was her big brother and for no other reason.

He would do anything for her, which apparently included singing.

He was putting her to bed one night and the way she was looking at him with her big blue eyes made singing to her just seem right.

Ryan, forgetting the baby monitor, sandy Sophie her favorite song in a whispered tune. It was a calming song the way his gruff voice rumbled deep in his chest. Sandy and Kirsten could hear it through the other monitor in their room. They didn't move and barely breathed as they listened to their son.

Kirsten couldn't help it as she began to cry. Sandy put his arm around her shoulder. Despite the fears that another child might make Ryan feel pushed away, it was as if the birth of their daughter had finally solidified Ryan in the family though they had seen him as their son for years.

Perhaps it wasn't that they hadn't fully accepted him but that he hadn't fully accepted them. Like maybe he still felt like he might be kicked out of the family or that he still needed to prove himself.

Maybe now, he actually felt like a Cohen. Maybe now, he knew he belonged, like they had been trying to tell him.

Kirsten wiped away her silent tears as they heard Ryan's final words to Sophie.

"Goodnight, little star."


	2. Grinch

Prompt: _Grinch & Seth-Ryan time_

Seth sat beside Ryan's hospital bed, silently waiting.

His father had just taken his mother to the cafeteria to buy a coffee and get her away from the worrying sight of her unconscious son.

The animated "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" played quietly on the television, which made Seth smile.

During Ryan's first Chrismukkah, Seth had learned that Ryan was a Grinch elitist.

_The first Seth-ism Seth had ever seen in Ryan was his high preference for the cartoon version over the live action movie with Jim Carrey._

_Seth agreed with Ryan that the cartoon was a classic but it was still amusing that Ryan was so particular about it. Ryan hadn't been one to be verbal about his preference or put his choice above others._

_They sat silently in the living room and watched as the Grinch stole Christmas._

_As the Who's accepted the Grinch and sang "Welcome Christmas," Ryan quietly explained his reasons._

"_I like the ending. When the Grinch realizes what Christmas is about and his heart grows. It gave me hope that the Grinches in my life might change and their hearts might grow."_

_Since the beginning of the Christmas season, Ryan had been striking Seth silent with mentions of life back in Chino._

_It was easy to picture Dawn as a green person with an attitude and Ryan as Max, the Grinch's unappreciated but loyal dog._

_He pondered for a moment._

"_Well, their hearts might not have grown but you did get to move in with the Who's." He offered. "That's not too bad, right?"_

_Ryan looked up at his new brother and friend. "It's pretty great, actually," he answered with a small smile._

Seth's heart warmed a bit at the memory but it didn't last as he looked back at Ryan.

The sight chilled his heart just like the news that Ryan was hurt had when his mother called and said he and Taylor had fallen off the roof.

The nurse had said that Ryan would wake up when he was ready.

But Seth had never been good with patience.


	3. Reindeer

Prompt : _Reindeer & House of Trash_

The night air was chilly and, for a small moment, made Chino feel like a different city, a better one.

But the crash of glass and teary eyed yelling served to remind everyone that they were still home.

Four children ran through he dark neighborhood, smiles on their faces. It was a Friday night and the start of Christmas break. To most kids, it was the beginning of receiving but for these kids, it was the beginning of freedom.

Ryan and Theresa ran a few feet behind Trey and Arturo, hurrying to the back patio of a deserted house. They all bent over and grabbed their knees while trying to catch their breath. They began laughing at the same time. It had been a great night so far.

Frank was home early, before the boys had even gotten out of school, and had already had enough to knock himself out for the night.

Dawn, pleased she wouldn't have to worry about Frank's mood, had sent the boys out so they wouldn't wake Frank. As soon as they were gone, she had fallen asleep on the couch.

After a snack at the Diaz', the four friends made their plans for the night. Once it was late enough, Theresa and Arturo snuck out to join Trey and Ryan.

They snuck to the nicest neighborhood Chino had to offer and went house to house, moving their Christmas decorations.

They took a Santa from one house and placed him on another yard with the nativity scene so St. Nick could see the birth of Jesus. Next, they set up two lighted reindeer to look as if they were mating.

The friends laughed at their own antics.

"C'mon," Trey said and led the way toward their next adventure. Arturo followed quickly after him, talking loudly about what they had just done. Ryan stepped forward to join them, but Theresa grabbed his arm. She reached behind her and brought something from her back pocket. She held the now crushed mistletoe, which she'd stolen from her cousin, above Ryan's head. Before he could think, Theresa leaned in and kissed him softly on his mouth. She tasted like strawberries with a hint of mint, a mixture of her lip gloss and her toothpaste.

She was only there for a moment before she pulled away, smiling at him. They could hear Arturo and Trey getting further away, still laughing too loudly for sneaking around.

"Let's go," Theresa whispered with a smile before taking off. Ryan tried to wipe the smile off his face, knowing Trey and Arturo would figure out something if he didn't.

Best. Christmas. Ever.


	4. Menorah

Prompt: _Menorah & the Magnificent Bastard (Caleb Nichol)_

"Hmph. Hanukah. Menorahs, dreidels… hmph," Caleb mumbled as he half-heartedly set the table for the family dinner.

"Now, Caleb, let's not be anti-Semitic," she teased him, knowing her husband had no problem with other races. He just had problems with boys who dated his daughters.

"I just don't understand Kirsten," Caleb replied. "Why would she ruin her life over this boy?"

Rose shot up from her stooped over position at the wine rack. "Who says she's ruining her life?"

"Rose, he's not exactly Jimmy Cooper," Caleb answered.

"Jimmy didn't make her happy," Rose told him. "Not the way Sandy does. She didn't love Jimmy."

Caleb scoffed, clearly not thinking about the words his wife was saying. "Jimmy can take care of her." He said, walking out of the room.

Rose stared after her husband. She knew what he was really saying. Jimmy had money.

She sadly began to wonder to herself. What had happened to the man she married? Did he think that all people wanted was to be wealthy? That money could truly buy happiness?

Did he really think that's what his daughter wanted?

Then an even more sobering thought popped into her head. Was that what he thought his wife wanted?


	5. Sleigh

Prompt _: Sleigh & Ryan/Significant Other_

_Sleigh bells ring.  
Are you listening?_

The music flowed from the speakers in the living room. Jessica hummed softly along with the carol.

Kirsten subtly watched Ryan out off the corner of her eye. She was thoroughly enjoying the moment. Seth and Jessica were working away on the tree. She gracefully accepted Seth's obsessive nature, occasionally offering suggestions of her own. Even more surprising, Seth actually liked them and Jessica was able to add some of her own personality to the Cohen tree.

Sandy and Sophie were decorating the fireplace mantle with stocking s and a menorah. Meanwhile, Summer was in the guest room putting the baby down for a nap.

But Kirsten's attention was on Ryan. His focus was on the cooking but the corners of his mouth were curved in a small smile as he heard his girlfriend humming along with the Christmas carol.

He hurried to put the cookies in the oven and he rushed into the living room with Jessica's coffee. It was clear that he hated being away from her.

Suddenly, Kirsten felt hands on her hips and arms holding her. She leaned back on Sandy and they watched their son with his girlfriend.

"Looks like he's found his Kirsten Nichol," Sandy mentioned, thinking back to his conversation with Ryan a few weeks ago.

Kirsten chuckled. She had never told Sandy about her similar conversations with Seth and Summer.

She simply agreed. "Mm, I hope so."


	6. Anger Management

Prompt : Seth Ryan Time/Anger Management

"But it has to be perfect."

"Seth…"

"Ryan, I've never given an imperfect gift before. I can't start now."

"Seth, we've been at the mall for two hours," Ryan whined.

"Please! Be glad you didn't come with the Kirsten. That'd be a day and a half shopping excursion."

"You are your mother's son," Ryan muttered. Although, that was probably the only time anyone had ever said that about Seth.

"I just don't know…" Seth mumbled, more to himself than Ryan. He held up two objects in his hands, weighing the gifts.

"Either one is fine," Ryan stated quickly.

"Look, we all know you hate people. But couldn't you put up with them for our one and only baby sister."

"Our _baby_ sister? Who is one? Who won't care which color pajamas you get her? Who won't care if it's polar bears or reindeer pattern? Who is going to spit up on it within two seconds of wearing it?"

"Dude…" Seth reached toward the counter, grabbed something, and then handed it to Ryan. "Suck it up."

Ryan looked down at what was in his hand. It was a stress ball shaped like a baby bottle. On it was the text, "Suck it up."

"Cute," he muttered, sarcastically before squeezing it as hard as he could.


	7. Tree

Prompt : _Anger Management & Tree_

Lindsay drove through the small town on the outskirts of Chicago. She had always thought one day she'd be able to enjoy this time of year. But as she passed a Christmas tree lot, all the bad memories of past Christmases plus the memories of that one Chrismukkah caused all the anger and sadness to reappear.

It had been four years since that fateful Newport Chrismukkah. She talked to Kirsten about twice a year. Now that she had Sophie to chase around, it was harder for them to chat. Kirsten always mentioned flying Lindsay out to California so at the very least she could meet her new niece. But Lindsay wasn't sure if she could do that.

Sure, her bastard of a father was dead (there was her anger again) but there was also Ryan.

Lindsay shook her head. That had been such a complicated time in her life. Ryan had been great and tried to help but it just hadn't worked.

She received the Cohen Chrismukkah card every year and saw how Ryan had only become more handsome. From what Kirsten told her, Lindsay surmised Ryan's good looks were merely emphasized by him finally becoming truly happy. College and a new town seemed to have given him an actual chance at youth. Although he had aged in years, his appearance, his eyes, his smile, his skin, it all seemed youthful.

Lindsay allowed a small smile at the thought of a happy Ryan. And as she passed a waving Santa Claus, flecks of snow began to catch on her windshield.

She suddenly couldn't wait to get home and check her mail, perhaps this year's Chrismukkah card was waiting there.


	8. Stocking

Prompt : _Cohens plus 1 & Stocking_

An 80 year old Sandy Cohen sat on his couch, holding a 50-something year old stocking as if it were a precious gem. His fingers traced the letters of the familiar name. His heart burned in his chest.

He looked up at the mantle. There were so many stockings now. He remembered when there were only two.

Then Seth made three. Then Ryan completed them with four. But a surprise brought them to five, Sophie.

All three children married, bumping the number up to eight.

Then came the grandchildren and then there were 15.

Every Chrismukkah, a bookshelf was moved next to the mantle to make sure all the stockings were hung.

It was a few days before Christmas and the house was filled. But it was too early for anyone to be up. So Sandy sat alone in the living room.

He knew this would be his last Chrismukkah.

"_I won't keep you waiting long_," he had whispered.

Sometimes he would catch his children and sometimes even his older grandchildren looking at him with a look that obviously said they knew this was it.

It was their first Chrismukkah without Kirsten and it would be their last with him.

Everyone knew he could only live for so long without her. They knew his soul would miss his mate too much and the will to continue in a world without her would quickly fade.

Sandy traced the 'K' again as tears fell from his eyes. However, they were not bitter tears. They couldn't be. He had been given so many years with his beautiful wife. She had given him three amazing children. They had grown old together. He had watched her age gracefully. She had accepted her few wrinkles and a need for reading glasses. He had watched her gorgeous golden hair turn into a beautiful silver.

He had been able to hold her close as she slipped away. She was spared any type of painful death and, for that, Sandy was thankful. He didn't think he could have lost her the way they lost her mother.

He didn't weep bitterly for losing her. He simply cried tears of pain, for it physically hurt to be without her.

Soft footsteps came down the hall. Sophie quietly joined her father on the couch. She looked down at her mother's stocking in his hands and then up at the empty holder on the mantle.

She paused for a few moments, waiting to see if her father would speak first. When he didn't, she started.

"You should put it up," she said softly, in a tone she had learned from her mother.

Sandy looked down at his youngest. He could see that look in her eyes, the one that said she knew he was going. Dropping the stocking in his lap, he pulled her into a hug.

They held tightly onto one another, feeling each other's soft sobs.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"We know, Dad."

"I just… can't. Without her…" he started but she interrupted him.

"Dad." She said firmly. "We know." However, the knowledge couldn't stop her tears. "Just try," she sobbed. "For us."

They pulled apart and Sandy looked back down at the stocking. He took a deep breath and stood up. He walked up to the mantle and gently put Kirsten's stocking on her hook.

His final whisper to her echoed in his mind as Sandy looked from the daughter that looked so much like his wife then back to Kirsten's stocking.

"_I won't keep you waiting long."_


	9. Berries

Prompt _: berries & HoT_

Ryan kicked. He punched. He bit.

His brother hurled pointers at him.

"The shin, Ryan!"

"Don't let him get a cheap shot! Protect your berries, man!"

Try though he might, the other boy was a lot bigger than Ryan and won easily.

"Probably gets to eat his cereal with actual milk, little bitch," Trey said, trying to make Ryan feel better.

As he watched Trey collect on his little brother's black eye, Ryan knew that his loss would pay for their tiny Christmas of stolen beer and dollar store candy.

However, booze and sweets wouldn't exactly fix his eye.


	10. Mince Pies

Prompt: _mince pies & the Magnificent Bastard_

Kirsten stared at the jar in the supermarket. She had never cared for mince pies. The thought of a pie made with meat didn't appeal to her. But here she stood staring at a jar of pre-made mincemeat.

Mince pies had been one of her father's favorites. He would tell her stories when she was younger of what a great cook his mother was. It wasn't like Caleb to speak fondly of his past but he did make that exception.

It was Kirsten's first Christmas without him, the last with the boys in the house, and the first after rehab.

Staring at the sad memory, her mind drifted to the wine section, a mere two rows over. Her tongue began to ache for the bitter sweetness. Her stomach longed for the warmth. Her mind pleaded for the numbness.

Shaking the tears from her eyes, Kirsten put the jar back, knowing an honorary mince pie would do nothing but harm.


	11. Stocking 2

Prompt: _stocking & Anger Management_

Christmas morning, Sandy lay asleep in bed. His arm was wrapped around his wife, her face buried in his chest.

A four year old Sophie Cohen bounded into the master suite and up onto the king sized bed.

She galloped next to her father and put her hand and head on his shoulder.

"Daddy," she whispered, not realizing both parents were already awake per her entrance.

"Hmm," he mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Santa came!" Her voice quivered with excitement.

"Did he?" Sandy asked, nonchalantly.

"Yeah. He left gifts and the stockings are super full. Will you and Mommy get up so I can open my presents?" Sophie knew the stern rule that nothing could be done on Christmas day until everyone was in the room.

She also knew that her parents were the biggest lollygaggers on the face on the earth.

"You know Mommy likes to sleep in."

"For how long?" Sophie whined.

"I think her alarm is set for twelve," he teased.

"Can't we wake her up sooner?"

"What? Wake up my sleeping beauty?" He could feel Kirsten's smile against his chest. "Well, what time is it now?"

"Clock says eight, one, two."

"So how many hours til 12?"

"Daddy!" She whined again, getting mad.

"Tell me and I'll wake up Blondie." He and his sons were constantly testing Sophie, wanting her to be as smart as possible. Usually, she enjoyed it but today was not a day to play around.

"Here," Sandy held up his hand for Sophie to count on.

"One," she started, pulling at his pointer finger.

"Start at 9, baby girl."

"Oh," she blushed. "Nine."

Kirsten peeked up from her faux slumber to watch her daughter.

"T-ten," she stuttered.

"Uh-huh," Sandy encouraged.

"Ell-e-ven," she pointed to his third finger as she mispronounced the correct word.

"Eleven," Sandy said softly.

"Eleven," she mimicked his pronunciation.

"Twelve," she finished with a smile. However, the smile was short lived. She counted his fingers and was not pleased with what she found.

"Four?" She shouted. "Four hours til presents?" Her anger turned to sadness as tears welled up in her eyes.

"No, Sophie," Kirsten spoke up, her heart breaking at her child's tears. "Daddy was teasing you. I'm awake."

Sophie's chubby cheeks were quivering. "Not nice," she said as she crawled over Sandy and into her mother's lap.

Kirsten held her tight. "Would presents help Sophie feel better?"

"Mmhmm," she mumbled.

"Okay, sweetie. Let's go get your brothers."

"Kay," she said with one last glare at Daddy.


	12. Lamp

Prompt : _lamp & Ryan/significant other_

Ryan leaned up and turned off the lamp. He then situated himself under the blanket and pulled his girlfriend tight against him. He sensed that a small smile had lit up her face at the gesture.

Despite his best efforts, his heart began to race. He quickly calmed down, not wanting to make Jessica suspicious. Although he knew what she would say, Ryan was still nervous.

"Ryan?"

'_Uh-oh, busted_,' he thought.

"Mmhmm," he murmured as casually as he could manage.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, baby," he said as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

Ryan smiled as he went to sleep with the thought that next Christmas, he would, should everything go as planned, be a married man.


	13. Gold

Prompt – gold & HoT

Newport was covered in gold. Women's jewelry, colors of cars, house fixtures, lettering on invitations. On the heads of its beach blonde occupants.

However, Ryan had seen his share of gold in Chino, too.

Plastic golden baubles on a two foot fake Christmas tree. Faux gold teeth in Theresa's cousin's mouth. The gold package of cigarettes. The coloring on the cardboard of the new cheapest sixpack of beer. (As if the gold label would somehow class it up.)

The chain that hung around AJ's neck.

Many times Ryan thought about how easy it might be to grab that chain and hold it tightly until AJ's legs stopped kicking and his body went limp.

But he never did. Ryan could never kill someone.

So he watched that necklace fly around AJ's greasy neck as his arms dug punches into Ryan and Dawn.

Yes, Ryan definitely preferred silver.


	14. Virginia Ham

Prompt : _Virginia ham & SethRyan time_

After the fall from the roof, Ryan was subject to a few hours of observation and then released from the hospital.

So the Cohen's celebrated Christmas on the 26th that year. After a day of cooking, they sat down for their Christmas dinner.

The food was delicious. Kirsten had really become a good cook. Not the best but she didn't burn everything anymore. However, despite the great food, she was still concerned about that ham.

"I'm just not sure it's a Virginia ham," she said as she chewed it thoughtfully.

All three of her men rolled their eyes. They had been hearing about this ham for weeks before Christmas. Kirsten had been fretting though she knew they were men. It could be Mongolian barbeque for Christmas dinner and they wouldn't care as long as it tasted good.

"Mom, seriously."

"Yeah, Kirsten. It tastes fine."

"Exactly. It tastes fine. It's supposed to taste great." She pouted. "It's supposed to be from Virginia."

"Yes, God forbid it be from Pennsylvania or Kentucky."

"Maybe Texas," Ryan smiled.

"Montana!" Seth gasped.

"What if it's not ham at all?" Ryan asked in mock horror. "Perhaps it's kangaroo or a reindeer."

"Yeah, Mom, what if we are eating Rudolph?"

"He'd probably be happy to go to a good Christmas cause like our dinner."

"I think so."

Ryan chuckled. "Maybe it's a Canadian goose!"

"Could be, eh?"

Despite the jokes being at her expense, Kirsten had a smile on her face as she looked over at Sandy.

As Seth and Ryan kept joking, all four were just glad that everything was back to normal.


End file.
